Coupling devices of this kind are used in the medical field, for instance in endoscopic operations, to secure medical instruments, apparatuses, and/or accessories on holding devices in order to free up the operating physician and/or the physician's assistants. The holding devices thus allow an exactly positioned alignment of the secured instruments. Because it can be necessary during the operation to replace secured medical instruments or the like, it is essential for the coupling systems to be capable of simple and rapid actuation.
A generic coupling device is disclosed, for instance, in DE 203 17 693 U1. With this familiar coupling system, the coupling between the coupler socket and the coupler plug takes place by means of a spring-loaded catch element that is positioned in the coupler socket and that, in coupled position, engages by catching in a circular groove configured in the coupler plug. This familiar construction also permits quick and uncomplicated coupling of the components that are to be joined to one another, but it does not ensure a mounting of the two components to one another that is secure against rotation. In addition, spring-loaded catch elements always have a certain free play in their coupling and are difficult to clean.
Consequently it is the object of the invention to provide a coupling device of the aforementioned type, which allows simplicity of structure while guaranteeing easy, rapid handling.